Finding You
by FukuWija
Summary: She was searching for the prince, was saved by a samurai, stayed in Kanna village...but, then will she be able to find him? Her best friend from when she was still a little girl? Or just go on to a never ending journey? - KyuzoOC - HIATUS - REWRITING
1. Prologue

**Finding You  
**Written by **Lija-chan**

**A/n: **Yey! Finally picked up the courage to write this story! Hehe. Please enjoy. Coz, I really enjoyed writing this. Especially since it's for me, you and for Kyuzo! I just love him too much!

Please leave a review and tell me if you like my Original Character.

**Disclaimer: **I wish…although…I'd have to ask Gonzo and Akira Kurosawa, and have a gazillion of money to own—even if just Kyuzo.

**Claimer: **The only character I own—Yukiko.

* * *

**Prologue**

I sighed. I've been walking for a long time now. As for my worse fears…I've been walking a few days on the road, sands, grass, soil… name it I might have already walked on it. 

_I never expected the Capital city was going to be this far from our village._ I sighed again, now filled with exasperation. _I don't even think this necklace is helping… _I thought as fatigue was trying to overcome all the parts in my body.

I followed a stream. I was so happy to actually see water. I ran towards the river and kneeled down quickly. "Water…" I said under my breath. I cupped the water with my two hands. The stream suddenly grasped on the necklace on my hand, I reached for it quick and then I fell on to the open water.

I screamed out loud, but I'm sure no one can hear me. I was so far from civilization, I thought to myself.

My back roughly collided with a big rock. I was in pain, but still I was delighted to actually be saved by that rock.

I held on it, never letting go. Holding the necklace in my hand… I screamed in frustration, "Ah! You are such a troublesome necklace!" I shouted madly holding the thing in my hand while the pendant was dangling in front of my face. Suddenly a gasp of wind blew the pendant gently, noticing the necklace to its side… I looked to where the pendant pointed.

"To my right?" I asked myself. But surely unnoticing it, I was actually slipping from the rock and the stream took hold of me again.

The only thing I could do in the water was put on the necklace around my neck. _At least I tried… _I thought losing hope while the stream took me away.

I closed my eyes as the darkness consumed me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Her eyes opened slightly…her vision was blurry. All she saw was something yellow…dark red and stains of black?

"Is this heaven? Or is this hell?" she whispered under her breath.

"Neither." the voice replied coolly.

Then all of a sudden darkness consumed her visions again. She had black out.

* * *

**A/n:** Please don't forget the review. Thanks. Also, constructive criticisms are very much welcomed, I don't know with flames though…O..o;; 

And don't worry…this is just the prologue. Next chapters will be longer.


	2. Truly Stubborn

**A/n:** Ok! First chapter! Since, the prologue is/was short…I was intimidated to post the first chapter now…X3 search me. Anyways, please READ and REVIEW.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****Truly Stubborn**

Kanna village…

This village was once targeted by the infamous Nobuseri…

The villagers feared them… they were bandits that took their village's rice and women. But, when the samurais had helped them, the village had become calm now…without anything to worry about.

All the samurais were alive… but, not all of them stayed in the village.

Kambei went off someplace… Gorobei following him around…

Katsushiro too, also went away…to find the samurai inside of him, I guess…

Shichirouji went back to his Yukino…

Well, for the other three…

Heihachi stayed. Eager to taste the famous Kanna village's rice...until he grows old and die.

Kikuchiyo stayed as well. He stayed for the villagers and for little Komachi. After all, he promised to her they'll marry once she gets old.

As for Kyuzo… he stayed. Although, he doesn't hang out in the village often...he's more relaxed to stay inside the Kanna forest…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A man then walked in front of Kyuzo. The blonde samurai just looked up at him.

"Samurai-sama, I hope you don't mind…but, your guest is trying to get out of the village. We tried to stop her but, she's too stubborn." He said with a bow looking down sheepishly at the samurai and fidgeted every now and then…

The blonde stood up and without a word walked out of the forest and in the village.

He halted. His face not showing any other expression but, his cold stoic face…he walked towards the shouting woman standing between the doorframes of one of the houses.

He stood abruptly in front of the howling woman. She stuck a glare at him. "What? Are you going to stop me too?" she said to him, not even the slightest of fear in her voice.

The samurai smirked, "Go inside." He commanded without any other expression.

"No way, man!" she shouted. "I'm not getting back inside!" she protested.

Kyuzo took the woman by her hands and pulled her inside like a rag doll. "Hey! Stop! Don't you know that you're abusing a woman!" she shouted angrily as her voice faded.

The villagers gulped as they thought… 'What if the samurai-sama slit her throat for being so loud?' or 'I feel so sorry for that girl…I didn't know samurai-sama can get so frustrated that way…' all their thoughts were flooding the air. Now they were scared to make the _samurai-sama_ mad…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kyuzo sat inside the house. He gave the brunette a cold stare.

"Ok. We'll talk." She said and grunted as she sat a few feet opposite at him.

"So?" she asked impatiently. "What do you have to say?" she demanded an answer.

"I found you by the river." He started.

Shock at what he said. _So…he's that yellow thing with the dark red and black stains…_she thought.

"You were the one who saved me?" she asked unknowingly. She suddenly closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "So, you want me to repay you?" she asked.

"No." Kyuzo finally said a word.

"So? What?" the girl asked impatiently.

"Your bruises aren't healed yet. You must stay here for awhile until your wounds heal." He said plainly without a slight of change in his tone of voice.

The blonde leaned forward to her putting his hand on her forehead…he blinked his eyes then still his eyes returned to their almost-closed state, he said, "And until your fever goes down." He added. He then stood up leaving the girl on the floor.

She looked at the walking samurai. "Hmp! Who are you to say that to me!" she screamed.

He looked back at the girl and said. "Kyuzo…" he said with a mocking look in his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Hey you Kyuzo guy! Get back here!" she shouted on the top of her lungs. "You can't make me!" after her last word, she then collapsed on the floor and fell deeply in to sleep.

She was tired…from her almost-death, her screaming and her struggling. The moment she woke earlier, she only got a few moments of sleep. Maybe this time she'd get a longer sleep.

* * *

**A/n:** Yet again another end of a chapter! Please don't forget the review! Thanks. 


	3. His Own Past

**A/n:** Ok! This chap will tell you of _his _past! Of course…this is just fanon. So, this idea was just mine. Although, I hope it's believable…o..O;; ehehehe…

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****His Own Past**

Kyuzo brought her there. True to himself, he had always been helpful. He can't seem to take off the feeling inside of him when he sees someone seems to be in trouble. He just doesn't know what change him to that state. The stoic face, his quietness…he remembered he wasn't like that when he was younger. True he _was _at times, but not all the time.

He stopped at his tracks and leaned and sat on a near tree.

He started to drift his thoughts unto his old memories.

- + - + - +

He was always free, happily playing with his best friend. Sadly, he doesn't seem to know his friend's name and how she looks like anymore. All he could remember was her cute laugh and her voice as they played with each other.

His family was murdered. He did not know who did it, but he had the feeling the bandits did. Back then, the bandits were still humans…

They took the 10 year old Kyuzo, to the capital city…to Maro. They trained him as a skilled samurai and ever since he was a teen he had always been the fat guy's body guard.

He actually dislikes those rich buffoons. But, ever since his village was burned by the bandits…he had nowhere else to go to. He just stayed in Kougakyo, and served those money eating mongrels.

He felt hopeless if he could ever see his village alive again…especially his family and his best friend he'd gladly stay there again.

He always wondered if the villagers lived…but, seeing the village burn like that…he thought it was impossible that they could still be alive.

He cried as the bandits took him away from his beloved home village. But, even as he struggled they never let him go.

The bandits took him, for they thought he could become one of them someday and be an expert fighter. They were right. But, they never thought he would be the one who'll defeat them.

He felt eased as he destroyed those bandits…it was his pleasure to defeat the ones that took his loved ones away.

- + - + - +

Deep in his thoughts…even to himself, he did not know he had fallen asleep.

Every time he falls to sleep…he had always had the tinge of hope that when he wakes up he'd see his village and he could stay there again…but, when he does wake up…he'd scowl. What he wanted was unattainable.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was already dark outside. She had already opened her eyes. She was sleeping on the cold floor, she noticed.

Sounds were heard approaching her. She quickened her pace and sat up abruptly.

"Konbanwa." A girl greeted. She poked her head to check on her.

"Who are you?" she asked. The girl stood in front of her. She was wearing blue and red clothes. She has a skirt that ends on top of her knees, and she has two mounts of hair on either side of her face dangling as she moves.

"I'm Kirara." She introduced and bowed her head in respect. To the young girl's inspection, the girl sitting on the floor was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck top, her skirt only reached to the bottom of her thighs, and her auburn hair was messy.

"Ashikawa Yukiko." The brunette introduced back as she sat up properly and bowed her head respectfully.

"Do you want to borrow some of my clothes, Yukiko-sama?" she asked staring at the brunette on the floor.

Yukiko stood up slowly, "I will not stay here longer…its ok." She waved her hand.

"I insist. You still have a fever, and I'm sure our village would be happy to serve in your presence." Kirara assured with a smile.

She moved aback…surely she wasn't sure if she would take the offer or not. She lived to be served, but that was before.

"Is something a matter, Yukiko-sama?" Kirara asked in a worried voice.

Kirara handed Yukiko clothes that she held on her arms. "Here. You should change. Your clothes are wet." She said.

"No. Please." She said sheepishly.

Kirara pouted, "Are you sure?"

"Er…fine." She said with a smile. She tried not to be annoyed. Last thing she wanted was to have a person get mad at her.

"Kirara-chan, you shouldn't have…" she said. "I would just be a burden. You don't have to do this." She added as she put the clothes on.

"I think I should give you a tour in the village, as to freshen your mind from staying inside the house much." Kirara offered.

"Um…ok." She said, _Ah…she's too nice. Why can't I just be stubborn to let it go? _She thought as Kirara dragged her outside.

* * *

**A/n:** Reviews! I love reviews! Please give me reviews! TwT Read my story...please...

Yes, I'm begging you... -sighs-


	4. Her Excuses

**A/n:** I don't even know why I'm continuing on with this...X3 But, anyways...atleast leave a review. TT

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****Her Excuses**

They wandered to the whole village. While walking pass all the villagers…

Kirara was greeted by every last one.

"Mikumaru-sama!" they called as they waved their hands to the air.

She would wave back, with a happy smile on her face.

They stopped at her tracks.

An orange haired stood in front of them.

"Kirara-dono, how's everything going?" he asked with a wide smile.

As to Yukiko's examination on the man…she'd say, he wears a light chestnut colored vest with a bag dangling at his side. He wore a hat with goggles on top of it. It looks as if he was born to smile all the time. Even as he spoke, his eyes were closed.

"Heihachi-sama, I would like you to meet Yukiko-sama…she was the girl who was saved by Kyuzo-sama by the river." Kirara said simply as the two talked to each other.

Heihachi scratched the back of his head, "I never would've thought Kyuzo-dono to be so kind…" he joked.

Kirara chuckled, "You're right, Hei-sama." She smiled.

_What's wrong with this two? _She thought. _That Kyuzo guy seemed nice…I feel that we're closed somehow… _she thought.

"Well, we'll be seeing you, Hei-sama." She greeted.

"Ok. Hey! If you see Kikuchiyo-dono, tell him to come help me in the field." The man spoke.

Kirara nodded and waved her hand goodbye. Heihachi stared at Kirara's companion and smiled.

"See you as well, Yukiko-dono!" he waved.

"Yea! Sure!" she replied and waved back.

Yukiko tore her gaze off of the orange haired man and returned her gaze at Kirara. The girl walked off and she followed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Hm…that mechanized samurai sure is hilarious. _She thought as she walked beside Kirara once more.

Both of them have been walking along the village and meeting every people that pass by. Kirara had even introduced her to her grandmother and the village chief, and Yukiko being respectful towards elders greeted nicely and respectfully at them.

After for so long of walking…she finally stopped at her tracks and she suddenly fell down on the ground. Kirara shocked and speechless immediately helped her up from her fall.

"Are you ok, Yukiko-sama?" she asked in a worried tone, holding Yukiko's arm.

Yukiko absentmindedly held her head with her palm and giggled. "Maybe it's because I missed a meal or two…" she joked.

Kirara finally helped her up. "Yukiko-sama, I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have made you walked around the village." She stated, "I'm so sorry." She apologized.

Yukiko smiled sheepishly, _That's right. It would mean your fault. Too bad I'm too nice myself._ She thought to herself. "Eh…no, it's fine." She excused.

"I'll have the cooks cook something special for you!" she assured.

Yukiko grinned sheepishly, "No need. Just anything edible is fine. It doesn't need to be special." She declared.

"No, I insist." She stated. "After all, you are our guest." She insisted.

_Kami-sama…why is she so persistent?_ She declared in her thoughts in irritation. She just stared at the younger girl and smiled. "Ok…then." She spoke with hesitation. _Rawr!_ Her mind growled in annoyance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The villagers left a big space of circle on the middle, where they left the big pot being cooked at the center.

The village chief sat not too far away from the pot…Kirara's grandmother sitting beside him. Rikichi sat on the other side, his wife sitting beside him, Kirara sitting beside her and little Komachi at her right. Yukiko sat next to the little girl…Heihachi, Kyuzo and Kikuchiyo sitting behind her.

All ate their dinners. The others talked of jokes and Yukiko listened and laughed with them. Heihachi, Kirara and Kikuchiyo giggling and chuckling as well, while little Komachi asked what they meant. Kyuzo just ate his food quietly…the truth is…he actually doesn't know why he's even sitting with the villagers. He's not exactly one to listen to loud voices going around. But, whenever he's with the villagers…he found ease. Sitting with them…even remembering as if it was the old village he used to live in.

He finally finished his food…and so, he stood up and left the crowd. Yukiko noticing it stared at his retreating back as he walked off. She immediately looked at the people around her. She smiled and excused herself, lying to them that she wanted to go to the bathroom for awhile.

He stood up and slowly following the blonde mysterious man. Kirara glanced at her curiously, _Wait a minute…that way isn't—_her thoughts were caught off when she found out that the auburn haired woman was actually walking towards the forest. Where Kyuzo always stays in to rest...the young priestess just smiled, _Maybe she made that excuse so, that we wouldn't think of anything bad…_she wondered. Well, whatever the reason, Yukiko would be the only person who would know.

* * *

**A/n:** Reviews! I need reviews! -cries- I don't care if you have to flame now! Atleast leave something. T.T 


	5. Moonlight Stare

**A/n:** Yey for chapter four! Romantic! Under the moonlight! –winks- lol hehe.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****Moonlight Stare**

She slowly walked inside the forest. Her only guide light was the rays of the moon that was beaming down on to her. She looked down on the ground and still walked through her path slowly and surely.

A hand immediately held her left shoulder from behind and she almost shrieked…while a sword was raised in front of her throat. A husky voice spoke, "Why are you following me?"

She stiffened. "I just wanted to…" she paused for awhile and gaze at her left..."…to…" she said in a low voice.

"What?" he demanded an answer.

She raised her eyebrow. "What? It's not as if I'm going to kill you or anything." She spoke, "I didn't even bring any weapon with me." She stated.

"…" his voice wasn't found.

She sighed exasperatedly. "Come on. You can even search my whole body if you have to." She spoke with a smirk and an intimidating voice.

He put down his sword and let go of her shoulder.

She moved free and turned towards him. "You know what?" she started, "You're really stiff. Why don't you loosen a bit?" she lectured.

He sat down beside a tree. And her gaze followed his every move.

She sighed. "You're even the silent type." She sat beside him, but the man—not even moving his head—turned his gaze to his left side, where the girl had sat herself comfortably.

"You know…looking at you…" she started. "I remember my best friend."

Kyuzo just leaned his head on the trunk of the three and just let the girl have her way.

"He's a silent type too…although, he only talks to me, plays with me and he only smiles at me." She chattered. "How I miss that guy." She admitted.

She looked at the blonde man sitting beside her. With the help of the moonlight, she stared at the man's face. _Is he sleeping? Don't tell me…I've been talking here, and he just slept at it all!_ She thought. She stared at him closely…her guess…the moon wasn't helping after all. She can't state if the man was sleeping or not. Was his eyelids shut or not. Their faces were so close and yet, she still isn't sure if he was asleep or not.

"What are you doing?" his voice spoke from that moment of silence. His breath suddenly tickling the skin of her face with the words he had spoken.

She jumped. "I…uh…" she quickly took that moment to tear away their closeness and just sat normally. "Sorry…I was just checking if you're sleeping or not." She spoke abruptly, her face all red of embarrassment.

He stood up. "Don't follow me." He just said and walked off.

She stared at his departing figure as he faded into the darkness. _Yukiko…how stupid can you get!_ She thought while slapping her palm on her forehead and just shook her head. She sighed. _Now…what am I going to do?_ She thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She walked out of the forest, her right palm over her forehead. Her whole body was supported by the tree with her left palm. She's near the village; she took one last step until she can finally reach the village. But, her body became all numb and she fell to the ground. Her visions went black and the last thing she had notice was the moon's limited beam shining down on her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She woke up once again…absentmindedly placed one of her palms on her forehead as it ached and gave her head bolts of pain. She moaned painfully, "Where am I?" she managed to murmur.

"I told you to stay in this house before." A cold serious voice spoke out of the dark room.

"Kyuzo?" she managed to call out.

"Who I am is of no importance." Silence. "Go back to sleep." He commanded without any slightest of worry or change in tone.

She grunted. "Why do you care?" she asked.

"…" Silence once more.

She sighed. "You're weird."

"…" and still it was silence.

She grunted once again. "Tell me about yourself, Kyuzo." She questioned, well…more like stated him to do so.

There was a pause. "There's nothing important about me." He responded simply.

"I see…" she spoke. "Don't you even have any past?"

"…" he went silent for the third time.

She sighed again. "Fine…if you really don't want to tell me. I guess that's ok." She muttered under her breath and closed her eyes. "Oyasumi." She greeted and went into slumber.

Kyuzo's eyes surveyed his surroundings first…he found it safe…so he took that chance to sleep in his sitting position.

* * *

**A/n:** Ay! Thanks for that one review! I love you for that…although, it's not enough. But, I guess beggars can't be choosers, ne? Kk. Please leave a review, flame or even just a pass by message. I'd love that. 


	6. Another Guest

**A/n:** Not the usual shorter ones. This one's longer than usual. Hehe. After this chapter…a lot would be revealed! Hooray! lol

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
****Another Guest**

She sat up on her bed on the floor. She just had a dream. She dreamt of it once more. Her village...

Her face was filled with cold sweat and she was breathing heavily. Her right palm reached for her head. _Why? Why do I still dream of it? Why?_ She wondered.

She looked at her surroundings…it was dim. She saw a figure to her right…a darker figure, sitting on that side. _It must be Kyuzo…_ she thought.

_I wonder if it's day time…_ she thought once more. _I think I should look outside…_ She moved the blanket off of her slowly and quietly.

She stood up. She looked once more at the dark figure sitting to her right, then looked straight and down on her clothes and necklace piled on the floor.

She stared at the necklace…it was…lighting? She walked towards it silently and sat. Her left hand taking it slowly through her fingers… _What could this thing be up to now?_ She wondered irritably.

The necklace dangling over her hand gently pointed to the south east from where she's sitting. _Behind me? What could be behind me?_ She asked herself.

She turned around…the pendant was lighting even brighter. It was pointing…to…_Kyuzo?_ She asked. _Ah! Why would this thing be pointing at Kyuzo?_ She asked herself one more time, but then she gasped in her mind._Could it be?_

Kyuzo woke with a start. He was breathing heavily…and he gulped what was in his throat…his face sweating all over. "Are you ok?"

The voice made him—somewhat—jump on his sitting position. _Why didn't I sense her presence?_ He wondered irritably.

"Are you OK?" she asked again.

"Don't do that." He commanded in low voice. "Do what?" she asked looking at him directly in his dark red eyes with confusion.

"Don't speak so suddenly…" he stated out. _What's that all about?_ He asked himself. He shook his head.

"Huh?" she asked confusedly tilting her head to her side.

Finally light was already entering the inside of the house even with the help of little holes from the walls.

He stood up, took the sheath ofhis twin swords and put it on his back and started walking off towards the door.

Yukiko also stood up quickly and with a serious face, she asked: "Are you Kisuke?"

Kyuzo immediately stopped at his tracks. "Tell me! Are you Kisuke?" she asked in a mad tone.

The blonde samurai looked at her with unexplainable eyes. "No." and so he walked out of the house and towards whatever place he might want to stay in to…alone.

Yukiko fell down to the floor—knees first, holding the necklace in her hands and crying her eyes out. "Could it be…could it be that—" she cried even more and laid herself on the floor. "Kisuke-sama…" she called out and fell asleep—in a curved position—once more.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Today…he didn't sit on his usual spot—which would benext toa tree. He just…sat in front of the river. The same river where he first met _her_—Yukiko…where he had saved her from dying once…

He threw a little rock over the water. _What's wrong with me?_ he wondered, holding his head with his palm. He gazed at the flowing water for a moment, tore his gaze off it and cursed under his breath.

Suddenly he was cut off and he stood up abruptly. _What was that?_ he asked himself. He hearda scream. _There it is again..._he thought.He ran to where the voice was coming from as fast as he could.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Yukiko-sama?" a girl asked, trying to wake Yukiko, sleeping on the floor.

The auburn haired young woman slowly opened both her eyes. The voice was coming from Kirara.

"Ki—Kirara?" she asked the water maiden.

"Hai, it's me." She answered. "What happened?" she asked worriedly, helping the woman up from the floor.

"Er…I…uh…I—I move a lot in my sleep!" she lied and started laughing sheepishly.

Kirara just gave her a worried look. "I don't think that's the real reason at all…" she pouted.

"Huh?" she asked dumbfounded. _Oh! No! There she goes again with her pouts! Geezus!_ "Er…well, I actually want to ask you something." She spoke. _Wait! Am I making another excuse here?_ She wondered.

"Uh…what is it?" Kirara asked. _Yukiko-sama…why don't you want to say anything?_

"Do you know anything about Kyuzo's past?" she asked straight forward. _Well, it's as if I'm a nosy person here!_

Kirara scratched her cheek absentmindedly, "Ano…well, no…I don't." she responded.

"Er. OK. Well, I'm leaving…" she admitted.

"Huh? Why so sudden?" Kirara asked with her eyebrows furrowed sadly.

"Well, the thing is…I'm really off on a journey to find someone. So, I can't waste any more time…I'm sorry I can't stay any longer…" she stated.

Kirara tried to make a smile. "I—I understand…" she found her voice. Her face suddenly lit, "But, please! Don't forget to visit our village, once you've find whom you're searching for!" she told the auburn haired girl.

Yukiko grinned. "I won't." she promised.

She finally took her large bow and arrow and placed it on her back, changed her clothes and put the necklace around her neck.

She walked out of the house, Kirara waiting for her outside. "Yukiko-sama…" she managed to speak.

Yukiko's eyes widened. "Wha—what are you guys all doing here?" she asked in shock.

"Yukiko-san! We're going to miss you!" Rikichi shouted out. "Yes, Yukiko-chan…please take care of yourself." His wife spoke. "Take care Yukiko-neesan!" Both the two kids called out and ran towards her wrapping her with their embrace, Komachi's eyes filled with tears, while the other had saddened ones, as if restraining her tears to come out.

"Yukiko-dono, take care always." Heihachi spoke with a big smile. "Yukiko-san, don't forget about us!" Kikuchiyo shouted out as he cried his mechanical eyes out.

The young woman smiled with glistening eyes. She tried her very best not to let the tears fall, but whatever she does…it won't let her. Her tears finally flowed down from her eyes and she felt them warm. Her hand unconsciously reached for her cheek, where the track of warm salted liquid had flowed down. _I'm crying…again…_ she thought.

She gazed upon the people of Kanna. They all greeted her with 'take cares' and 'have a safe journey'. She felt…happy. She has heard of the village being attacked by Nobuseri before…but she thought, the people would be sad, crying, devastated. She never thought of them to be, happy, joyful, and even supportive. She had only stayed in the village for a couple of days and she already feels as if she belongs there. Their was a warm feeling about it, sinking deeper into the core of her heart. It was relieving.

Kirara looked at Yukiko's back as the people were calling out to her. She smiled, behind her. _I feel as if…she likes being treated this way. Yukiko-sama…_ she thought.

A figure was suddenly walking out of the woods…only to reveal…Kyuzo holding someone over his arms. "Oi! This one needs help!" he shouted rather...demandingly. Everyone gasped and gazed at him with a look of shock.

Yukiko spun towards him in an instance, "Who is i—?" she started but was cut off from what she had witnessed. "Oh my god! Kisako-sama!" she shouted in shock and worry. She ran to him, pulling the young girl from Kyuzo. The blonde man looked at her in shock and he was left dumbfounded. "Kisako! Kisako!" she called out as she tried to wake the young girl in her arms.

The blonde girl she's holding was wet…she was wondering why. Her face was full of worry. "Kirara! Could you please get me a towel and warm water?" she commanded. "Kyuzo! Help me bring her inside!" she commanded to him. He followed suit and did as the young woman commanded.

The people were still in shock as their eyes were widened while gazing upon the happenings.

* * *

**A/n:** Hooray! This has got to be the only fic of mine that had more than 4 chapters…and I'm a bit proud. So, please…I worked hard...  
Also, thanks to **sara m** and **Eternity's Silence** for your wonderful reviews.


	7. Foolish Lies!

**A/n:** Hey! This chapter is a little bit (more like a lot) of dramatic. And…our favorite samurai's getting confused about a lot of things. I'm so sorry Kyuzo-kun. Anyways, please read and leave a comment or just a little sentence or word.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applied.  
**Claimer: **I own Kisako and Yukiko. And Kyuzo's 'past' name. (Little help from Tite Kubo…lol XD)

* * *

**Chapter 6  
****Foolish Lies!**

Yukiko sat in front of the young blonde girl's sleeping figure. "Kisako, please be ok." She murmured, her brows furrowed in worry.

"She'll be fine. I know she will." The blonde man spoke, sitting near the door.

"…" she was silent, but then after awhile…she let out a sigh. _How come he's talking? _She wondered trying to peek at the blonde man's face…but she failed miserably.

Kirara had just finished putting the towel over the young girl's forehead. She did not turn her head, but she knows that both needed sometime alone. "I agree, she'll be fine. She just lost her consciousness…just for awhile though. She'll be able to open her eyes again after a moment of rest." She assured. She stood and bowed at the two, "If you need anything, please just call me, Yukiko-sama, samurai-sama. Ja." She greeted and went out of the house, sliding the door closed.

Just as soon as the door closed…the room was left nothing but, silence. It was quiet.

Yukiko slowly reached her hand out to the girl's cheek. "Kisako…we'll find him. Do not worry." She spoke under her breath—but even so, Kyuzo heard her—touching the girl's cheek. Her eyes filled with tears…forming very quickly…her other hand on her lap, clasping in anger.

"Why?" she murmured under breath, her body shivering as the tears flowed freely from her eyes down to her cheek and to her chin. "Why can't you?" she murmured once more. "Why won't you tell me?" she murmured once again. "Why?" she spoke louder, tears flowing madly down through her face.

"Tell me! Why?" she demanded an answer, facing the ground…her body shaking violently.

"…" he kept quiet.

"I know you know!"

"…"

"I know you know something!"

"…" he looked away with closed eyes.

"Tell me! Kisuke! Tell me!" she demanded once more—facing him, crying in pain, crying her eyes out, crying freely.

"Kisuke's long gone." He spoke simply.

She gasped with widened eyes. "…" her hand clasped in front of her chin.

"…" they were both silent.

"I don't believe you…" she muttered under her breath. "I don't believe you!" she shouted, her hands on her sides, clutched in anger.

He bowed his head to look at the floor. "…" he couldn't say a word.

He stood…without a word walking slowly toward the door.

She gasped and stood abruptly…his back facing her, she ran toward him. He was about to open the door…but…he was halted into a stop.

She embraced him from behind. "Stop." She spoke, her face buried to his back.

"…" he turned his head slowly, staring at the girl who had her arms around him.

"I can't have you gone again…" she spoke, tightening her hold.

"We never thought…we never thought that you're alive all these years…" she stated. "Your mother and father…they were so worried."

Kyuzo gasped silently, his eyes reflecting shock. _That can't be!_ He thought. _My parents…they're dead…_

"Kisuke-sama…please…come back to us…pleas—"

He pushed her, his brows furrowed at her furiously. "They're dead!" he shouted.

She reached toward him, "Kisuke-sama…it's not—"

"They're dead! Nobuseri killed them and burnt our house and took me away! Don't say things that don't exist!" he demanded with a mad husky voice.

She furrowed her eyes sadly. "No!" she shouted. "YOU'RE the one who's wrong!" she shouted furiously.

Kyuzo widened his eyes once again.

"Those! They…" she paused. "They weren't your parents!" she shouted. "They…they…they were MY parents!" she stated, crying her eyes out, sobbing endlessly. "Your real parents…they're alive…Kisuke-sama…" she cried even more, sniffing every now and then.

"That can't be true…" he murmured under his breath. "That's a lie." He said simply, closing his eyes and looking away.

"No, Kisuke-sama. They're alive…and they want you to come back." She stated, her tears still flowed freely.

He grunted with greeted teeth.

"Kisu—" he faced her, glaring at her with an angry look. She gasped, "Kisu—ke—OW!" he gripped her arm. "It hurts! Let go!" she protested.

"Keep your mouth silent! Enough with your foolish statements, which are not possible at all! Stop your lies!" He shouted at her with his low voice.

Her tears continued flowing. _Kisuke-sama…_ she thought.

He let go of her arm…rather violently and she fell down to the floor.

"ni—nii-sama…" a tiny voice called. Both looked at the girl that was resting awhile ago at the comforter on the floor.

_Nii-sama?_ He wondered.

"It's true." She spoke.

Yukiko stared at her, then looked at the floor…wiping the tears off her face.

Kyuzo gazed at the little blonde girl, as if waiting for her to say another word.

"Mama and papa are alive." She spoke once again.

"What?"

"Your parents…" Yukiko started, looking up at Kyuzo. "The parents that you thought I had...they're your real parents." She continued. "Yours…and…Kisako-sama's parents." She added, finishing the sentence.

"Bullshit." He cursed under his breath.

"It's not!" Kisako shouted. "It's true Kisuke-nii-sama!" she protested angrily. She stood up slowly. "We've missed you…" she said.

Kyuzo looked at the floor…as if thinking that maybe talking to the floor was much better than talking to these fools. He greeted his teeth, furrowed his brows and held his head with both his hands.

He groaned.

_Kisuke-sama? _Yukiko tried to reach for him…but, he ran off outside the house…leaving the door opened in front of her eyes. "Kisuke-sama…" her voice drifted softer and lower…as if drifting along the wind that had entered the room from outside…bringing the echo of her voice along the humid breeze.

* * *

**A/n:** Hehe…**sara**-san's a bit persistent eh? Well, I've already thought of a character. I'm still not sure if I should also give her more parts or just once or something. Lol. But, just continue reading the fic…it'll get there! Yey! Anyways, leave your review! Know why? Because, reviews can really help me progress my works better. Kk, that's it for now! Wait for the next chapter! Ja! 


	8. Going Straight On

**A/n:** Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I'm back in Saudi Arabia and I can't go online much since we'd have to pay a lot for the telephone bills…ehehe…I hope you understand. But, anyways…be happy coz, here's the next chapter! Yey! Read and Review please. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applied.  
**Claimer:** I only own Kisako and Yukiko…and Kyuzo's supposed "real name". hehe.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**  
**Going Straight On**

He sat there…alone. Moping? Could he? Can he be sad? Can he be mad? Irritated? Annoyed? Confused?

"_Your real parents…they're alive…Kisuke-sama…"_ those words echoed inside his mind, over and over. As if a broken record…it played continuously inside his brain, not stopping once.

He gritted his teeth and slammed his clenched fist on the nearby tree.

_It can't be true! They're lying to me!_

He stood, took the swords out of its sheath and ran off.

He cut them down, tree after tree…only thinking of one thing. _My parents are dead! They're dead!_ He chanted in his mind like a mantra…

He gripped the swords tighter,

"THEY'RE DEAD!" he shouted out letting one last swift cut towards his last target.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The young blonde hugged the sobbing girl sitting on the floor…looking out at the moon.

"Nee-san, I'm sure…he's just confused…after all…it's not his fault he didn't know." The girl spoke, patting Yukiko slowly.

She nodded slowly. "I know…" she whispered.

"Well, let's just hope…he doesn't do anything drastic…" she hoped and looked at the older girl. "…and I hope nii-sama can calm himself…" she added, she glanced at the moon once more and looked back at Yukiko.

She looked at the girl with a forced smile. "Don't worry…I'm sure he can calm himself…" she looked back at the moon.

"Really?" the girl whispered.

Yukiko nodded, "With the short time we've been together…he's pretty calm and collected and very concentrated." She replied.

The younger girl giggled. "I see…" she murmured. "Ne, onee-san…what's he like? Like…rather than just calm and very concentrated…" the girl asked.

The brunette placed her head on the younger girl's lap, using it as a pillow. "Well…he's quiet."

"Oh…he is?"

The brunette nodded as a respond.

"What else?" the blonde girl asked once again.

"He's…a skilled samurai…" she replied, "…well…I haven't seen exactly…but, I can tell. Since he had save me before and you just awhile ago, right?"

She grinned. "Right!"

Yukiko shifted her head to her right side.

"Hmm…well, nee-san…do you think my nii-sama is cute?" she asked teasingly.

"…" there was no reply.

She giggled. "Nee-san…is that a yes?"

"…"

She tilted her head to her side and looked down at her former sister. "Nee-san? Are you mad?"

"…"

She listened more carefully.

_What! She slept! Aww…Onee-san!_ She thought. "Aww man." She muttered.

Yukiko smiled. _Works every time..._ She thought as she finally drifted to slumber.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Morning. The sun was burning in the sky. Rays found its way towards his face.

His eyebrows budge from its immobility…his eyes slowly opening. Scanning the whole area where he had seated to fall asleep.

He saw his swords planted in the soil in front of him. He remembered why…it was that night that he heard the news. The news that he kept telling his own self is a 'lie'.

But, why would they lie to him? What is the reason for them to lie?

He stood slowly, closed his eyes and looked down at his swords. "I…want to know." He murmured.

He took his swords out from the earth and flicked them clean and put them back to its sheath. He's going to face them. He's going to know for sure, instead of running away.

* * *

**A/n: **Guys, again I'm sorry for the long wait. But, I wrote this just a little while ago. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. 

Sorry if it's short. Well, now I'll be back to updating. But, since I'm busy...it may take a couple of days or so until I can update to the next chapters. Kk, take care.


	9. Ambiguous Things

**A/n: **Despite mah BUSY schedule…I've managed to write this next chapter. Hooray fo' me! Lol. Hehe, anyways…read and review.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applied.  
**Claimer:** Yukiko, Kisako and Kisuke(Kyuzo's supposed "real name")

* * *

**Chapter 8  
Ambiguous Things **

"Kisako-sama…when—" she was cut off.

"Nee-san! Could you stop calling me that? It irritates me. Plus, I'm NOT used to it when you say it." She pouted and crossed her arms.

Yukiko sighed. "Fine…_Kisako._" She wanted to grit her teeth.

Kisako tackled her in a hug. "There! Plus! You're like my sister!" she grinned happily.

Yukiko patted her, "Ok, fine…" she smiled thoughtfully.

"So, are we going now?" the auburn haired asked.

The younger just standing in front of her…and somehow concentrated her eyes somewhere else. It was pointed behind her.

The older got curious and looked behind her.

"Ki-Kisuke-sama?" she gasped.

"We're going already…" Kisako stated. "Aren't you coming with?" she asked.

"…" there was a pause. He just stared at both of them blankly…as if thinking of something to say. "Let's go."

Both the girls were shock yet somehow felt a tinge of happiness. They couldn't believe it. He's coming with them. But, why?

"Yo-you're coming with? But, w—?" Yukiko cut her off.

"I guess we'll be going then?" Yukiko tried to smile.

_What's with onee-san?_ She thought. "But, onee-san…" she started.

She looked at her eye to eye. "Yes?"

_Her eyes…somehow I think she's meaning to tell me to not question why nii-sama is coming with…but, why?_ She asked herself. _Hmm…adults are very complicated…_ she thought as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Eh…um…nothing." She replied.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They finally got out of the house. Kyuzo leading the way.

"Yukiko-san!" called out a female voice.

The said woman immediately faced where the sound had come from. "Kirara." She murmured.

She stopped at her tracks in front of the young woman. "You're going for sure?" she asked.

"Yea." Came her swift reply.

"Yukiko-san!" now was more voices.

"Uh, you guys…" she tried to smile.

Kirara bowed before her. "The villagers wanted to give you these…" Kirara spoke as she showed the things the others had on their hands.

"You might go hungry during your trip while going back. So, we give you our village's rice and pieces of fish we got from the river in the forest." She spoke, giving a bag of where the things she had mentioned where put in neatly. "It can last for two or three days, I believe." She added and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Kirara. But, is this truly ok?" Yukiko felt a pink blush coming to her cheeks.

"It's truly fine!" shouted out little Komachi.

"You don't want to starve, do you?" teased little Okara.

"Okara!" shouted Komachi.

"What?" the little girl snickered.

Yukiko smiled, while Kisako grinned. "Thanks everyone!" thanked Kisako.

"You should munch the rice slowly…that way it'll bring out its true essence…" Heihachi stated out knowingly.

Kikuchiyo sweat dropped, "A rice lover is always a rice lover…" he commented.

The villagers started laughing.

"Well, minna…we're going…" Yukiko broke out.

"Please be sure to come back in our village when you find whom you're looking for." She smiled.

"Well, actually…we've found him." Kisako spoke out knowingly.

Kyuzo's eyes turned to Yukiko.

"Really?" asked Kirara.

"Yea! It's—"

"Yea! About that!" Yukiko broke her off.

"Huh?" it was Kisako.

"We found him and we're on his trail…" Yukiko started.

"Huh?" she said for the second time. Clueless of what's happening.

"I'm glad." Kirara spoke.

"But, anyways…you wouldn't mind if we ask Kyuzo to tag along would you?" Yukiko grinned happily.

"Uh…as long as its okay with Kyuzo-sama…" Kirara replied.

"I'm good." He replied and walked off.

Both gasped. "Uh…well, it seems like he's in a hurry…" Kisako side commented, she scratched the back of her head.

"Well, we'll be seeing you." Yukiko greeted, and both her and Kisako bowed their heads at the water priestess and the _other_ water priestess and waved goodbye to the villagers and the two samurais.

All of the people greeted goodbye's and waved their hands farewell to them.

And the two finally ran off towards their male companion.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After a few minutes while watching the three-man team fade away from the distance…

"You think this is the last time we'll be seeing Kyuzo-dono?" Heihachi suddenly asked out-of-the-blue.

"Who knows?" replied Kikuchiyo walking away.

"Maybe when samurai-sama comes back…he'd be married already…with three children." Snickered little Okara, an evil look plastered on her face.

The others remaining there gasped at her statement…

"What are you saying?" came the cry of Komachi with an uncertain look.

"Really?" asked Kirara.

"That's nonsense…isn't it?" asked Rikichi.

"It's not nonsense unless they both feel strongly for each other…" added Sanae.

"EH—?" all cried out with a what-are-you-talking-about look.

Okara shook her head and snickered. "Everyone sure is slow…" she spoke out walking away.

Sanae too, agreed and walked off alongside the little girl.

Everyone else looked at each other and had questionable looks pasted on their faces.

* * *

**A/n:** Somehow…I felt as if I wanted to add that filler on that last part…XD I just LOVE Okara. She's adorable and thinks more mature than others. Hehe. And plus, she knows things others don't.

Also...this chapter may look long...but, it's not. XD Actually I think I'm supposed to finish the next chapter of my _Flame of Recca_ fanfic...but, somehow...this fic got the best of me. Hehe...yea, well, please review. _Ingats!_


	10. Dire Circumstance

**AUTHOR'S RANTS:**  
Here's some…mush! Or maybe not…but, here's an OOC Kyuzo…ehehehe…yet again!

**Thanks to my REVIEWERS!  
_sara m, Save the Green Planet, NeverLookBackSamurai, jedi spice gissia, not telling._**

You don't know how much it means to me to have you guys read my fic. –hugs-

**Standard disclaimer applied.** I don't own a single shit…-,- not even a dog shit…how can you expect me to own this then? XD

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Dire Circumstance**

"Nee-san…" Kisako whimpered. "Aren't we there yet?" she continued. Yukiko raised one of her eyebrows. "Are you ok? We've just walked for five minutes and you're asking if we're there yet? Are you mad?" she questioned. "No…I'm not. I'll go mad if we don't rest…" she replied. "Well, we'll rest when we're _ALL_ tired…" she spoke looking at the younger girl. "Plus, it's still early. We have to at least walk a few more hours until we can rest…"

"What!" she gasped rather…loudly – "You're kidding!" – gaining a look from a blonde man, walking from the distance. "No, I'm not." She denied obviously. "If you want to rest then…we'll leave you. That fine with you?" she asked, planting her clutched hands on her hips. "Er…OK!" she said happily, grinning and stopping at her tracks. "What!" Yukiko gasped as well…rather…loudly…making the young man stopped at his tracks as well, finally gazing unemotionally and profusely at the both of them. Yukiko cleared her throat, glanced at Kyuzo with a smile and pulled Kisako away in a corner. "What the hell do you mean? You want to be left alone? Have you really gone _MAD_?" Kisako whispered to her in an impatient tone. "Well, no. I just want to leave you both alone." She replied. "But—what for?" Yukiko asked raising her eye brow once again. "_Oh, nothing…_" she lied.

Yukiko took hold on both of her arms and shook her until she talks. "What is _it_? What are you planning to do?" she asked anxiously, gritting her teeth. "Leave the both of you alone—" Yukiko shook her even more violent, as if shaking her off of her consciousness. "—onee-san—" her voice was shaky. "—stop—shaking—me…" she protested as her head was bobbing to and fro. "No! You're going to stop acting like a child!" she shouted at her madly, only both of them could hear, "I'm not!" she protested. Yukiko let her go. "I just want Kisuke-niisama to end up with someone I know." She murmured. "It's not that easy…" Yukiko muttered, Kisako looked up to her, "d-do you like nii-sama?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

Yukiko bit her lower lip, "I—I…" she started, "…No." she replied looking away. "So, stop this." She continued on. "If you keep acting like this…you'll never grow up…" she muttered. "But…" the younger girl's voice was a bit faint.

Kyuzo stopped at his tracks and stood waiting for the two. _What could've happened to those two?_ He wondered as he watched them through the corners of his eyes. She walked passed by her, "Whatever you're thinking…stop it." She spoke, her head bowed down. "What ever attempt you do, it won't work. No one's going to fall for anyone…" she finished and walked off. Kisako watched her back; she held her elbow with her other hand and bit her lower lip. _I'm useless… Onee-san is angry at me…_ she thought, _I just want you two to be together…_ it was as if she wanted to whimper them out of her mouth…but her strength didn't let her.

She just started walking slowly towards her two companions.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They have been walking for five hours now. Kisako, even though tired and ready to collapse, didn't complain. She just walked beside Yukiko, as Kyuzo was walking behind them, readying his dual katana, making sure nobody would try and attack them. But, somehow even though he's as ready as a falcon about to catch its prey, his mind kept bothering him about the two girls with him. The thought that somehow, both his companions aren't even talking with each other, it sort of bothered him; it bothered him more that they're silent…it was deafening for him…even though he was used to the calm aura, he felt as though both are not themselves at all.

_Could it have been because of what happened before we set off?_ He wondered.

Yukiko, in a sudden way, stopped at her tracks and turned her head towards Kyuzo. He was rather startled by her hurried action and he halted his steps as soon as he could. Kisako did the same, looking wary, as if wanting to view their faces but can't set herself to do so. "Are you willing to rest, Kisuke-sama?" he flinched unnoticed as he heard her call him by the name. But, even though he tried to be invisible against her observation, Yukiko noticed.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized, bowing low in front of him. Kisako, watching them at her side...

"…" there was a silent reply; he walked off, towards the wood. Yukiko, even though disappointed by it, followed him and took that as a yes.

_Nii-sama…_ Kisako thought with a sad look on her face; she too followed the two after.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was already sunset, the sky was as bright as orange, changing its hue to a dark and heavy color, as the moon was shining down on them.

Yukiko walked toward a tree, she took a dagger from under her skirt and started rapping the trunk with it align to her waist up to the highest she can hit. She put the dagger cautiously in front of her mouth and bit it. She climbed up the tree from the first rapped part of the trunk then up to the highest, she took the dagger from her mouth, and rapped the trunk a few more times, put the dagger between her teeth and up she climbed again.

Kisako can't help but wonder. If her _'onee-san's' _going to be sleeping up the tree; where is _she _going to sleep? Plus, what if something happens to her down there? Like, an animal, like a snake, might bite her with its poisonous fangs then she'd be unconscious and she'll die. Or a wolf might prey on her and…

"Are you just going to stay down there?" she heard a voice that interrupted her thoughts of animals about to eat her alive; she looked up, "What? Do _you_ or do _you not_ want to get up here? Weren't you complaining awhile ago that you wanted to rest?" her voice was stern while saying them, but Kisako wasn't hesitant, she climbed the tree as fast as she could. "There…I thought you'd never climb." Yukiko rolled her eyes, as she took hold of Kisako's hand to help her up. Kisako sat properly, holding a fat branch with both her arms.

The tree that Yukiko chose, it was pretty big, fit to be sat on by four people if possible. Its branches were as fat as a normal tree trunk's, and its fruits looked as juicy in comparison to how beautiful the tree stands. People must've taken care of this tree to grow as how it should be. Its leaves and flowers were fully bloomed from every tiniest twig of the larger branches. It wasn't evident because it was really getting dark, but Yukiko could feel it, and smell the flowers that thrive at every branch.

She stood; she scanned the tree's branches, looking for a fruit of some kind. It was rather sad, because she couldn't find one. She noticed one from another tree though, with the help of the moon's light, but it was rather far from where she was standing. But, it wasn't trouble for her, she probably thinks she could reach it if she could only spread her arm to attain what she's grasping for.

She walked slowly towards her left, going straight for it, slowly, carefully…somehow, it felt as though it was very near, very near that she can see it with her own eyes. Was she sure? Or is the dark night just playing games with her? She stepped a few more, still reaching for the fruit, when all of a sudden, she was off balanced. Kisako screamed in horror, while Yukiko gasped, her body falling from up the tree; but she was able to hold a branch. The thing is; that was not the same branch as the tree she was standing on moments ago, the branch was thinner and smaller.

The branch was starting to break; she can hear its scratching as the other end, which was attached to the other tree, was actually making sounds like a paper being torn from the middle. She would feel quite fine, but from where she was hanging and from the ground…it was such a big difference, she was such in a high branch that she wouldn't think of letting go of the thin branch now.

Kisako can't help but stare widened eyes in horror as she was watching her 'sister' from a high tree about to fall down to the ground. She can't help but not worry about her, her eyes crying out tears, calling for her name over and over. "Onee-san!!" she cried out as tears kept flowing.

Kyuzo came running, his dual katana readied out, but he was surprise there weren't any enemy to attack them at all. He was actually standing on the right place where Yukiko was hanging from the branch. He saw Kisako sitting and crying on top of a huge tree, but he didn't see Yukiko anywhere. _Where could she be?_ He wondered helplessly, ignoring the girl crying on the tree. _Why is she crying for Yukiko?_ He thought once again. He put his two katana inside its sheath and looked around for Yukiko.

Yukiko was actually looking down at him, unable to say a thing. She was just speechless as she was holding the branch, breathing heavily.

It was still unknown to him, somehow he felt as though, she was sneaky this time. He can't seem to feel her presence anywhere. Was he getting soft? He wondered. No, that can't be the reason. It can't be the reason. He heard the scratch of the breaking branch on top of him, and a sound of a scream coming on top of him, it was too late when he looked up for she had already fell over on him.

She was now on top of him; she can feel his warm breathing brushing the skin of her face, especially her lips. Her eyes widened and she panicked. She felt as though that was an indirect kiss, even though their lips were still inches away. She didn't move from that spot, she just stared wide eyed, staying in that awkward position, even unable to say a thing. She could also feel her stomach make flips, her heart beating quickly, her breathing getting heavier by the second.

Unable to move; he felt as though, his ribs have broke…his eyes were close, but he felt someone's over his body. Its body was warm, its breathing he can feel over his face, its heart beating rapidly that he can also feel. He opened his eyes hesitantly, his heart beat was also quickening, and he was feeling a bit odd, he felt as though his cheeks were burning…in a way, he doesn't know how to explain.

They both opened their eyes slowly; seeing each others eyes, gleaming in each others pools, both of them gulped, unable to move a muscle.

Kisako watched on top of the huge tree in amazement. There's hope after all…all she needed to do was make them both fall in love with one another. Well, that part is easier, now that both seem to be awkward with each other, now that that little event happened just awhile ago. She thanked the gods; for they weren't as cruel as she thought they would be after all…faith was on her side! _Yes!_ She mentally cheered.

"I'm hungry, onee-san…" Kisako complained playfully on top of the large tree.

Yukiko gulped her second time, and tried to sit up. "Ow!" a gasp of pain came out of her mouth. Kyuzo, even though still feeling a little pain from his chest sat up quickly. "Ow-ow-ow!" she gasped once again, as he was moving from underneath her. "Sorry." He apologized quickly, holding Yukiko by her arms. "Where does it hurt?" he asked her completely serious, evident in his tone of speaking. She was finally sitting right, leaned against Kyuzo's body, him supporting her weight.

Her hand took hold of her right leg, "it hurts here." She said as she turned to face him. But before she could say anything more, she was lost in his red gleaming eyes, staring at her with intense. "I—" she wanted to say something, but the words were caught in a tangle beneath her throat.

She just lean at him for support; such a very close proximity, that they both felt their breaths brushing each others' faces.

"OW!" Yukiko gasped loudly. Kyuzo immediately pulled his hand away, "Sorry." He apologized swiftly. "Mou, don't do that again! It really hurt you know…" she muttered, "sorry." He just repeated, his voice still emotionless.

Yukiko turned to face her foot again, wishing that she can finally walk, and be out of his grasps. It was actually very uncomforting for her, she was never this close to a man before, and not even the King of their village was ever close to hugging her. She sighed, "Aw man…" she thought…loudly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Yukiko snapped, _Oh no! H-he heard me!_ "I—ah…nothing!" she lied.

"Both of you…are you just going to hug down there 'til morning?" a girl teased from up the tree, her snickering audible from the ground.

A vein popped from her temple, "shut up, you!" Yukiko screamed. The girl's laughing was louder.

All she could do was blush in embarrassment…cussing words in her mind, involving a brat from up the tree.

Kyuzo stood up, he held her by her arms; she let out gasps of pain as he helped her stand up. Once she was finally standing up with her uninjured foot, Kyuzo placed his arm around her thin waist, sending electrical nerves to jump; her face was blushing beet red, and there's no way she can restrain it from coming out of her face. She felt lucky it was dark and nobody would notice her reddened face at all. He place Yukiko's arm over his shoulder, moving her slowly towards the huge tree.

Stopping their tracks in front of the humongous trunk, Yukiko widened her eyes, turning to face up at Kyuzo. "Y-you can't be thinking of going up there…are you?" she asked, her mouth slowly ajar. Kyuzo just stared at her with half closed eyes. "No." he said simply. She scratched her head with her freehand sheepishly and laughed half-heartedly, "Oh, haha, I thought you were thinking of it…gomen." She knocked her head playfully, letting out her tongue, a pink flush on her cheeks.

He slowly put her down to sit beside the tree; him seating beside her. She turned to him abruptly, "er…you're…sleeping with…me?" she asked stammering. "Oh, it's ok, I believe you wouldn't do anything anyway…" she added abruptly, not even waiting for a reply from him.

He putted his sheath in front of him, between his knees, leaned on it and just closed the lids of his eyes, not even caring about what she had just said. "Er…ok, sleep then." She whispered and waited after awhile and her consciousness finally drifted to slumber…unknown to them, Kisako just watched them so diligently and suspiciously, as if concocting something in her mind. The next day would be fun for the two, she assured it would.

**- TBC -**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S RANTS:**

Sorry for the looooooooooong wait…T,T I was busy with another fic…ehehehe…but, I'm happy that I've finally finished this chapter! ;p so enjoy! And please don't forget to review :3

PLEASE click the cute button below. XD


End file.
